Happy birthday, Sei-kun!
by Kazuyaaa
Summary: Sebuah hadiah sederhana dari Tetsuna untuk Akashi Seijuro di hari ulang tahunnya. /Tapi, aku mau hadiah yang lebih spesial darimu../E-eh? Apa itu, Sei-kun?/ A (Late) Birthday fic for Akashi Seijuro.


**Happy birthday, Sei-kun!**

 **.**

 **By: Kazuyaaa**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Sebuah hadiah sederhana dari Tetsuna untuk Akashi Seijuro di hari ulang tahunnya. /Tapi, aku mau hadiah yang lebih spesial darimu../E-eh? Apa itu, Sei-kun?/ A (Late) Birthday fic for Akashi Seijuro.**

.

 **Pairing:**

 **Akashi Seijuro X Fem!Kuroko**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Comedy/Humor**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC, aneh, gaje, ancur, mungkin beberapa typo, dll.**

 **.**

 **Don't like don't read ._.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Tetsuna PoV)**

"TETSUNA-CHAAANNN~!" Teriak Satsuki sambil berlari lalu menerjangku. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa bernafas karena dihimpit oleh boing-boingnya itu.

"Dou-shi-tano.. Satsuki-chan?.. Se-sak.. Lepaskan.." Ucapku di ambang kematian.

"Go-go-go-gomen! Daijoubu Tetsuna-chan!?" Ucap Satsuki panik setelah melihat wajahku.

"Ndasmu." Ucapku kembali poker face.

"Hehe.. Tetsuna-chan, kau tahu besok tanggal berapa?" Ucap Satsuki sambil senyum-senyum.

"Tanggal 20 Desember.. Kenapa?" Ucapku.

"HE!? KAU BENAR-BENAR TAK TAHU!?" Teriak Satsuki. "Besok adalah ulang tahun Akashi-kun..." Lanjutnya berbisik.

"E-eh.. Sa-Satsuki-chan.. Serius?" Tanyaku.

"Apakah wajahku tidak menggambarkan keseriusan?" Ucapnya.

"Eh... Tolong bantu aku mencarikan hadiahnya.. Kau mau kan, Satsuki-chan?" Tanyaku.

"Kalau hadiah aku sarankan gelang couple! Biar tambah unyuq! Tapi, soal modelnya Tetsuna-chan pikirkan sendiri.. Aku hanya akan menemanimu loh!" Ucap Satsuki lalu nyengir kuda.

"Baiklah.." Ucapku sambil mengetik pesan pada Sei-kun.

 **'To: AkaSei_04**

 **From: KuroTetsuna_11**

 **Subject: Maaf.**

 **Aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini, Sei-kun. Aku ada janji pergi dengan Satsuki.'**

"Kling!" Cepat sekali balasnya..

 **'To: KuroTetsuna_11**

 **From: AkaSei_04**

 **Subject: Re: Maaf.**

 **Tak apa-apa.. Hati-hati di jalan.'**

"Ayo, Satsuki-chan.." Ucapku lalu berjalan dengan Satsuki keluar kampus.

"Naik mobilku saja! Ayo, Tetsuna-chan~!" Ucap Satsuki sambil menarikku ke tempat parkir mobil universitas.

"Silahkan masuk, Tetsuna-hime.." Ucap Satsuki sambil membukakan pintu untukku layaknya seorang butler.

"Satsuki-chan.. Gak lucu." Ucapku poker face. Satsuki tertawa dan memasuki mobilnya, lalu menghidupkannya, dan kami pun berjalan menuju sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmm.. Yang mana ya..? Yang Ini sepertinya lucu.." Gumamku kecil sambil memilih-milih gelang di toko aksesoris. Satsuki menyarankanku untuk membeli sepasang gelang couple. Aku memilih gelang karet dengan model sederhana berwarna merah dan biru langit.

"Kau mau beli yang itu? Akhirnya.. Setelah berkeliling mengunjungi toko yang berbeda satu persatu.." Ucap Satsuki.

"Mungkin iya.. Atau tidak?" Ucapku menimbang-nimbang. "Ini saja deh." Lalu berjalan menuju kasir dan membayarnya.

"Uwaa.. Walaupun modelnya sederhana, tapi cukup mahal juga ya.." Ucap Satsuki saat kami keluar dari toko aksesoris itu.

"Ah, sebelum pulang, kenapa kita tidak makan saja dulu.. Aku lapar.." Ucap Satsuki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat datang~!" Ucap resepsionis yang ada di restoran itu. "Untuk berapa orang?"

"Dua orang." Ucap Satsuki.

"Ada tempat kosong untuk dua orang.. Mari, saya antar ke tempatnya.." Ucap resepsionis itu ramah. Kami pun masuk mengikutinya ke tempat duduk yang akan kami tempati.

"Silahkan buku menunya.." Setelah kami duduk, seorang pelayan memberikan buku menu pada kami.

"Crispy cheese roll sama ocha dinginnya satu." Ucap Satsuki. "Tetsuna pesan apa?" Tanya Satsuki.

"Ikura sushi sama ocha dingin." Ucapku.

"Desertnya apa ya~? Matcha tsubuan deh." Ucap Satsuki.

"Baik, saya ulangi ya.. Crispy cheese roll satu, Ikura sushi satu, Matcha tsubuan satu, dan ocha dingin dua.. Benar?" Tanya pelayan itu dengan ramah.

"Ya." Ucap Satsuki.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi.." Ucap pelayan itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Silahkan, pesanannya.." Tak lama pesanan kami datang, tanpa ba bi bu be bo Satsuki langsung menyantapnya.

"Saya permisi.." Ucap pelayan itu lalu pergi.

"Nyem nyem sudah lama aku tidak makan ini.. Nyem nyem" Ucap Satsuki.

"Makan dulu, baru ngomong!" Ucapku lalu menyantap makananku dengan tenang. Setelah selesai makan, kami membayarnya dan berjalan ke tempat parkir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tetsuna-chan, besok kau harus terlihat lebih manis!" Ucap Satsuki saat kami menaiki mobil.

"Gak perlu." Ucapku datar.

"Oh ayolah.." Ucap Satsuki lalu cemberut, lalu menghidupkan mobilnya dan berjalan keluar tempat parkir pusat perbelanjaan.

"Ne, Satsuki-chan.. Bagaimana ya cara memberikannya..? Rasanya deg-degan gitu.." Ucapku.

"Tidak usah khawatir! Aku punya beberapa shoujo manga yang menceritakan tentang pemberian hadiah!" Ucap Satsuki dengan semangatnya.

"Satsuki-chan, tolong tetap fokus ke jalan.." Ucapku takut karena tadi hampir saja menabrak seekor kucing.

"Ah, gomen.. Jadi kita ke rumahku dulu ya?" Ucap Satsuki.

"Um.." Kami pun sampai di rumah Satsuki. Aku membaca berbagai shoujo manga dan berlatih berbicara dengan Satsuki yang berpura-pura menjadi Sei-kun. Setelah hampir larut, aku pulang diantar Satsuki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan akhirnya, sekarang tanggal 20 Desember, jam pulang universitas.

'Daijoubu, Tetsuna.. Kau bisa..' Pikirku sambil mengetik pesan untuk Sei-kun.

 **'To: AkaSei_04**

 **From: KuroTetsuna_11**

 **Subject: _**

 **Sei-kun, temui aku di lapangan outdoor basket universitas seperti biasa.'**

"Kling!" Sei-kun membalasnya.

 **'To: KuroTetsuna_11**

 **From: AkaSei_04**

 **Subject: _**

 **Baiklah.'**

"Ah.. Aku harus cepat kesana.." Gumamku. Sebenarnya aku masih di kelas bersama Satsuki.

"Ganbatte, Tetsuna!" Ucap Satsuki.

"Um, arigatou!" Ucapku lalu berlari ke tempat perjanjian.

"Are? Sei-kun.. Maaf, jadi kau yang menunggu.." Sesampainya disana, ternyata Sei-kun sudah duluan berada disana.

"Daijoubu.. Ada apa, Tetsuna?" Tanya Sei-kun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Akashi PoV)**

"A-ano.. O-otanjoubi omedetou, Sei-kun! Ma-maaf kalau hadiahnya terlalu sederhana.." Ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah kantung kecil berisikan gelang.

"Eh? Arigatou, Tetsuna.. Gelang kah..?" Ucapku sambil membuka hadiahnya.

"Um.. Sepasang loh! Dipakai ya..?" Ucap Tetsuna sambil tersenyum manis. Terlihat sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.. Ah sial, dia terlalu manis..

"Um, kupakai kok.. Arigatou, Tetsuna.. Menurutku walaupun sederhana, namun menjadi spesial karena ini pemberian darimu.." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Hontou? Yokatta..." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum senang.

"Tapi, aku mau hadiah yang lebih spesial darimu.." Ucapku.

"E-eh? Apa itu, Sei-kun?" Tanya-nya dengan wajah panik.

"Ini." Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan mencium bibir mungil miliknya yang terasa seperti vanilla.

"Se-Se-Se-Sei-kun! Kita berada di tempat umum!" Ucapnya panik.

"Hee? Maksudmu kau mau melakukannya kalau bukan di tempat umum?" Ucapku sambil menyeringai.

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Ucapnya sambil berblushing berat.

"Hee?" Godaku.

"Dasar, Sei-kun mesum!" Ucapnya sambil cemberut. Kawaii...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Normal PoV)**

"KYAAAA~!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan seseorang di balik semak-semak.

"Sssshhh! Kecilkan suaramu, Ryona!"

"CKREK! CKREK! CKREK!"

"Ah, sepertinya ada pengganggu..." Syuuutt! YAK, SEPERTINYA GUNTING MERAH-BIRU AKASHI BARU SAJA MELUNCUR PEMIRSAHH!

"Ah, maaf.. Tanganku terpeleset.. Namun sayang jiga sih.. Kenapa gak kena aja sekalian?" Sayang sekali pemirsah, trio kwek kwek (Momoi, Kise, Takao) sedang beruntung.. Guntingnya nyangkut di pagar kawat lapangan! Mungkin karena lucky item yang dibawa Takao karena dipaksa oleh Midorima hari ini? Bodo amat lah~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n: Hai hai~! Ini dia fic buat ulang tahun yayang Juro yang telat, aneh bin ga jelas!**

 **Ada yang kangen sama saya? /gak/**

 **Oh iya, ada yang tau itu restoran apa? Wkwk, itu menu kesukaan saya, sebenernya masih banyak lagi~! Alasan kenapa milih ocha? Biar bias refill, wkwkwk :v**

 **Kuroko Tetsuna masih on progress~! Sempet mogok dikarenakan sibuk di dunia sekolah dan males ngetik~! /digamfar/**

 **Fic ini masih ada hubungannya sama Kuroko Tetsuna ya~**

 **Jadi.. Bye bye~ Maaf kalo fic yang satu ini ga jelas dan pendek~!**

 **Tapi sebelum itu, mind to RnR?**

 **-Kazuyaaa**


End file.
